Are You Experienced
: May 12th, 1967 : August 23rd, 1967 Other: See table |Row 6 title = Publishers |Row 6 info = Barclay HMV Classics Polydor MCA Polygram Reprise RTB Track Universal Japan Universal Music France World |Row 7 title = Composers |Row 7 info = Jimi Hendrix (16 tracks) Billy Roberts (1 track) |Row 8 title = Producer |Row 8 info = Chas Chandler |Row 9 title = Tracks and length |Row 9 info = 11 – 40:12 17 – 61:24 |Row 10 title = JHW rating |Row 10 info = }} Are You Experienced (sometimes abbreviated AYE, sometimes misspelled as Are You Experienced?) is the debut album from The Jimi Hendrix Experience, released on May 12th and August 23rd, 1967, in the United Kingdom and the United States, respectively. The album showcased Hendrix's style, including feedback-ridden electric guitar riffs and solos, superb songwriting and R&B influenced vocal work. AYE contained many of the band's best-known songs, including "Purple Haze", "Hey Joe" and "Foxy Lady", and instantly launched Hendrix, Mitchell and Redding into the world's spotlight. The album is sometimes wrongly referred to or spelt as Are You Experienced?, which is shown as incorrect on both original LP covers. The Experience released three singles from the album in the UK, "Hey Joe", "Purple Haze" and "The Wind Cries Mary", though none of these actually featured on the original UK LP, only on the US version. The former two were also released in the US, along with "Foxy Lady". "Hey Joe" also featured as a B-side to the "Voodoo Chile" single on some editions of the record. Track listings International vinyl This tracklist appears on the following releases: *Australia (612001, SLPHM-107 and 2311-015) *Bosnia-Herzegovina (LPV-5755) *Brazil (LPG624.032) *Chile (84.085) *China (SLW-1652) *Croatia (LPV-5755) *France (Panache 820 143, 0820.143 and 2489 148) *Germany (2428-301 and 2459 390) *Greece (2489 148) *Italy (184-085) *Japan (MPA-7004, MPF-1077 and 18MM0603) *Mexico (184 085) *Netherlands (2486 034) *New Zealand (612001) *Norway (184-085) *Serbia and Montenegro (LPV-5755) *Slovenia (LPV-5755) *South Korea (2459-390) *Spain (2475 677) *Taiwan (SLW-1652) *United Kingdom (612001, 2407010 and C881-16) Side A #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Red House" – 3:50 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 Side B #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"Third Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 North American vinyl This tracklist appears on the following releases: *Canada (R 6261 and RS 6261) *United States (R 6261 and RS 6261) Side A #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 Side B #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"3rd Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Foxey Lady" – 3:18 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 Original international CD This tracklist appears on the following releases: *Germany (847 234-2) *United Kingdom (825 416-2 and 521 036-2) #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Stone Free" – 3:36 #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Highway Chile" – 3:32 #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Red House" – 3:50 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"Third Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 Corrected international CD This tracklist appears on the following releases: #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Red House" – 3:50 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"Third Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Stone Free" – 3:36 #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Highway Chile" – 3:32 North American CD This tracklist appears on the following releases: #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"3rd Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Foxey Lady" – 3:18 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 #"Stone Free" – 3:36 #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 #"Highway Chile" – 3:32 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Red House" – 3:50 Personnel Musicians *Jimi Hendrix **electric guitars on all tracks **lead vocals on all tracks **piano on... **voice of "Star Fleet" on "Third Stone From the Sun" *Noel Redding **bass guitar on all tracks **backing vocals on... *Mitch Mitchell **drums on all tracks *Chas Chandler **voice of "Scout Ship" on "Third Stone From the Sun" Non-musicians *Producer: Chas Chandler *Engineering: Eddie Kramer *Engineering: Dave Siddle *Engineering: Mike Ross *Photography and cover design (international version): Bruce Fleming *Photography and cover design (North American version): Karl Ferris *Liner notes: Dave Marsh Remastered versions *Remastering supervisor: Janie Hendrix *Remastering supervisor: John McDermott Jr. *Remastering: Eddie Kramer *Remastering: George Marino Release details Links *The Official Jimi Hendrix Website *Are You Experienced - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia JHW Navigation Category:The Jimi Hendrix Experience Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:1967 Category:Albums released in 1967